Noche de Viento
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Noche de Insomnio para Integral, en la oscuridad de su habitacion el principe de las sombras cobrara el precio de su lealtad. Oneshot IntegraXAlucard dejen reviews plis n.n


**Noche de Viento**

El vendaval aúlla azotando los ventanales y haciendo cimbrar sus cristales, las elegantes mansiones no son mas que grandes casas viejas llenas de sonidos y bichajos. En los tapices, los entrepisos, lo inundan todo, de día hay demasiados sonidos nuevos dentro y fuera, sin embargo al llegar la oscuridad, en la soledad de la profunda noche, su presencia es absoluta e inviolable, esta noche de insomnio me esfuerzo por no imaginar el alarido de las bisagras de puertas abriéndose y cerrándose.

¿Tengo miedo?

La respuesta automática a eso seria que no, aunque sospecho que no me seria creída si me descubrieran en esta sofocante parálisis vigilante con la cara cubierta por las sabanas, como si un triste trozo de tela fuese una guarida segura que te protegiera del exterior, si, supongo que no me creerían que no tengo miedo. De hecho aún trato de entender porque estoy aquí, así, como una niña escondida bajo las cobijas, si conozco y enfrento a los seres de las sombras, si se que esta mansión es el valuarte que defenderé y me defenderá con la vida, si se que hay hombres fieles y armas invencibles, como es que sabiendo todo eso esta noche no logro dormir en la tranquilidad de mi cama.

Acalorada me destapo la cabeza, los embates del viento le permiten filtrarse ligeramente por las ranuras de mis ventanas agitando los cortinajes, es inútil no puedo dormir, me levanto aburrida, si lo pienso con detenimiento mi comportamiento de hace apenas unos minutos era del todo extraño, no le temo a la oscuridad, sentada en la orilla de la cama observo los oscuros rincones de mi habitación, las niñas suelen temerle a lo que emergería de esas sombras, sin embargo yo...

Yo usualmente me alegro de verlo, ver surgir al caballero de las sombras que me protege, el ser que a miles ha matado y sin embargo a mi me sirve con lealtad, desde el principio, desde aquel día en que esperaba un valiente caballero con su brillante armadura encerrado en aquel sótano, encontré un seco cadáver junto al cual espere y llore mi destino, me entretiene pensar que fue mi sangre quien lo despertó.

-mi sangre...-

Sonrío tocando mi hombro, ahí, donde aún hay una cicatriz

-A veces me gustaría probarla de nuevo

Esa voz...volteo y ahí esta, de pie junto a la puerta, enarco una ceja, como dije antes, usualmente me alegra verlo pero detesto sentir que me ha vigilado sin que lo note

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Pregunto secamente, él se quita los lentes y sonríe burlonamente

-ah! El tiempo es tan relativo

Pronuncia con un vago ademán, lo miro ofendida

-No me vengas con eso que haces en mi habitación a media noche, no hay alarmas todo esta en orden

Reclamo básicamente por costumbre

-Mmmm paseaba en esta noche de luna cuando te note despierta y decidí extender mi guardia nocturna a tu habitación

Sonrió con aquella burla que tan natural era en él, iba a responder cuando el cambio en su expresión me tomo por sorpresa

-Es interesante...

-Que?

-Mirarla en una noche de melancolía Lady Hellsing

Melancolia...eso era lo que yo veía en sus ojos

-Aprecio mis recuerdos Alucard me ayudan a no cometer los mismo errores y me devuelven la fortaleza cuando todo se derrumba

Él bajo la mirada y abandono su posición acercándose a mi, yo lo mire acercarse sin otra emoción que el cariño que siempre le he tenido, no es una sorpresa, él lo sabe, yo lo se y eso es todo

-Aún no estoy dentro de sus errores? Mi ama

Pronuncia bajo, con la rodilla en tierra, él también recuerda y es un gesto de amabilidad para conmigo en esta noche

-No, aún no

Afirmo con convicción entera, sintiéndome en un extraño termino medio, no soy la niña tirada en el suelo y medio muerta de miedo pero tampoco la líder de Hellsing manteniendo el honor de pie en el Londres destruido, esta noche, en este momento solo soy Integral Wingacy, sentada en el borde de mi cama...

-Un día seré un error...

Sonríe, yo suspiro y le extiendo mi mano

-Pero ese día no es hoy

Concluyo, él la toma y me mira

-Una vez cada diez años...

Sonrío y él recuerda el sabor de mi sangre ...

Anoche el viento azotaba mi ventana mientras leia capitulos que me gustan del manga de Hellsing, cuando fui a dormir este fic comenzo a escribirse en mi mente n.n

Espero les guste n.n dejen reviews plis

Ah! si esto se supone que e sdespues de las broncas con millenium jejej todo basado en el manga y bien inventadote


End file.
